Carmelita Fox: The Thievius Foxs
by mrhawkprime
Summary: this is a parallel universe where Carmelita Fox is the thief and Sly Cooper is the inspector on her tail, need I say more.


Carmelita Fox: the Thievius Foxs

A/n this is a parallel universe where Carmelita Fox is the thief and Sly Cooper is the inspector on her tail, need I say more. Le policier is le police in English

prologue

Carmelita Fox pov

I ran across rooftops towards the Le policier* station I jumped and landed on the Le policier sign then I jump to the roof of the station that is when my binocucom rang so i answered. "Carm can read me?" Penelope said I then spock back "yeah I read you loud and clear." Penelope answer was fast "Sorry, I'm a little nervous. Trying to break in to Police Headquarters does that" i then answered "Get over Penelope you're safe in the van.I'm the thief here-I've got to steal that file from inspector Sly Cooper. " Penelope spock back "Well count on me to be your eyes and ears,buddy. Got their security system totally scoped. To get inside. you're going to have to go to that Airvent" I could see the air vet she ment then I seid "Alright. i'm going in" that is when Neyla spoke up "And don't forget you got me at the wheel Carm,all you got to do is grab a file and get your tail back to the van. I'll do the rest" I smile to myself and said "just keep the engine running, Neyla I will be back at the van in no time."

I put my binocucom away and ran over to the roof Water Tower that is when i noticed blueish glow. I pulled out my binocucom to call Penelope "Hey, Penelode i think I'm seeings it must be vertigo or something can you see those crazy blue lights?" I seid with a hint of shock, Penelode answer was swiftly "Realy? I read about this mistress fox thievesare able to sense thieving opportunities which manifest themselvesas unexplainable blue aura, according to my research all you have to do to get near them and you will be able sneak unseen." I answered "thank Penelope" then I snuck around the water tower then I had to jump across two antenna's to reach the airvent. I broke off the vent cover and ran their the vent to the to the elevator access poin't, I could see they upped Security with all the security lasers that were on. Penelope then spoke in my com "Be extra careful here. Carm break one of those lasers beams and you'll set off the alarms-not to mention you'll be fried fox" don't worry so much and I'm be on the great Acrobat I thought to myself as jumped down the shaft as soon I landed on top of the elevator I destroyed the alarm. Penelope then spoke in my com again "nice job your in. inspector Sly Cooper's office is behind the blue door." I ran to inspector Cooper only to find it locked and reinforced so I had to go out the window sneak along the building to the open window. Once I was in Inspectors Cooper's office I ran over to the vault Penelope then spoke in my com "way to go Carm. This is were in Inspectors Cooper Stashes all his important files I hacked into the policier mainframe and discovered this vault combo. The code is 9-3-7." I in put the code into the vault and opined up the files, that is i heard Neyla voice in my com "nice-job you got it carm! If you come down there the fire escape and head through the parking lot, I've got the getaway van is ready to role." I ran and then opined the window to the fire escape.

i jumped to the fire escape and looked over to the roof of the pub to see a certain inspector Sly Cooper standing on he shouted "Criminal. you foolish vulpine!I caught you red-handed "

"Ah, Inspector Cooper. I haven't seen you since I gave you the slip back in South America." - Carmelita

"Which reminds me; you need to return the jeweled Carnival Headdress of Brazil to its rightful owners." - Sly

"Aw, and here I was going to give it to you as a token of my...Say, you know that bazooka really goes with your uniform. Quite dashing." -Carmelita

"You think? This pistol has enough strength to knock a plane out of the air. You should try it. It may shock you out of your petty stealing." - Sly

"What, and stop our exotic run-ins?" - Carmelita

"We'll always run into each other when I check your cell in prison." - Sly

"Ha. Well I'd love to shoot the breeze more, cutie, but I really just came for this police file. I think you've had it long enough." - Carmelita

that is when he strated to opin fire on me. I ran down then the fire escape while being shot at by Sly using his shock pistol. i made it to the parking lot and made it to the van and yelled "Neyla hit the gas we have to get out of here" as drove away from the lot i heard Sly shout "I'll catch you yet, vulpine!"

"Once again my gang and I ave given Inspector Sly Cooper the slip. I was surprised by how well he took it. finally the secret police file i had been searching for all these years. with this avenge my family and take back most valued treasure. it all began when I was just a kid bouncing on my mother's knee you see I come from a long line of Master thieves who kept all their secrets of sneaking and stealing in a special block, The Thievius Foxs, anyone who read it learn to be especially sneaky. that's why we specialize in stealing from criminals after all there's no honor no challenge no fun stealing from Ordinary People. you rip off a master criminal then you know when your Master thief. Well on the night I was supposed to inherit book, 5 unounce visitor came to our door. my mother fought protect us but the gang of villain known as the fiendish 5. Overpowered her and ransacked the house until they found, The Thievius Foxs our family's manual of thieving greatness has fallen into their Filthy Hands they tour book the five pieces and split it up, each villain disappearing to the Farthest Corners of the world to commit dastardly crimes. Broke and alone I was dumped at the town orphanage there i meet to gal who became a lifelong friends and trusted team. Penelope techno genius and strategist Supreme, and Neyla part-time driver full-time sharpshooter. together we pledge to track down the Fiendish Five. Avenge my mother and steal back the The Thievius Foxs I new all about the face the toughest tes of my life. On this mission I would need to become a mistress thief like my ancestors before me or fail I want my family to fight for dust."


End file.
